tales_of_azhahadfandomcom-20200214-history
House Breezeborn
The House of Breezeborn came to the city of Azhahad little more than a hundred years after the city was founded, establishing itself with quiet authority within the fledgling Crater District. A family clearly possessed of money, connections and - as became known later - Power, their House is one of the several that banded together to found the Sorcerous College. They have supported the College almost without care for its conscience ever since, and that combined with their almost unique Powers catapulted them high into the City's fledgling power base. Within twenty years, the Word of a Breezeborn was known throughout Azhahad as a vow that any could trust, and indeed would be a fool to place another's promise above. Breezeborn's might charge greatly for their discretion in some matters, and even more in granting that same discretion to others, but they never once broke the bond of confidentiality that even to today has held inviolate and secure. That is not to say that they do not remember what passed within the security of their Gifts, for they surely do, but they have never been known to use that information. The true history of the Breezeborn's genesis as a Noble House is deeply buried four hundred years ago, yet any of a scholarly bent can find easily the recorded history of the period. The House of Breezeborn was named a House for 'Services to the House of Apirat, The City of Azhahad, and the Sorcerous College'. Digging deeper finds a trail of blood and secrets leading all the way back to the founding of the College, but attempting to decipher the reasons behind the apparant shadow-war have yet to meet with any success. The fact that those who try to dig deeper often end up publicly leaving Azhahad and never returning has been a powerful motivator for leaving well enough alone. In the centuries since they came to Azhahahd, the House of Breezeborn has risen to a towering stature among the Merchant-Noble families of the City. Of the three things that they came to the City with - wealth, connections and Power - they have cultivated the last two most. Whilst a rich family by any accounts, they are not the Gurdens or Orlids and their financial wealth is perhaps even a shade lesser than the Darzi given their continued support of the Sorcerous College. Yet money always seemed to have been a tertiary goal for the Breezeborns, and not even a close third to the two others they have cultivated with a clear and far-reaching focus that is truly stunning to behold in the present. When one looks at the connections and level of sorcerous Power openly admitted to by the House, many power brokers and even the occasional Noble House have been known to spend vast sums in efforts to discover how far those reserves truly go. From these fishing expeditions (the body count has never been admitted to), combined with an almost amused willingness to reveal certain information about themselves from the Breezeborns, the following picture has emerged over the years: The house is related by blood to at least two thirds of Azhahad's peerage, the result of what have been a deliberate strategy by the House conducted over centuries to open doors all across the City. Cadet branches, as well as families rendered eventually extinct through marriage to or adoption by the Breezeborns have allowed the House to grow so that its power did not overwhelm them - a mistake all too easy to make. And it is rumoured, although not publicly spoken, that the main branch of the family holds a faint blood connection to Andonikos Apirat himself. And then there are the Breezeborn Gifts. It is rare for more than five children in a generation of Breezeborn to lack a Gift, and whilst a good number are born with Gifts as wildly varied as expected from any Sorcerer, some are born with what have become known as Breezeborn Gifts. These Gifts, three in total, are the primary reasons citied for the family's steady ascension to power. The fact that none outside of the House have ever been recorded to be born with such powers has brought intenses suspicion down on those with them on occasion, but the House is well equipped to deflect such attacks with the (no doubt true) line that those involved are simply having troubly accepting that what is theirs is theirs.